The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers when managing projects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to using historical chains of evidence from projects to determine a causation of the projects' level of success.
Projects are typically a series of one or more steps taken to achieve a final result. These steps are taken under certain conditions at the time of their performance. While some projects experience the same conditions during execution, others experience different conditions during their execution. Furthermore, various projects perform the same, more, or fewer steps during their execution.